Rest In Your Life
by CussonsBaekBy
Summary: Kau iri dengan sayapku yang putih bersinar, sedang punyamu hitam pekat seperti itu, Baek? / Yak Park Chanyeol idiot! / Aku akan menghalangimu untuk pacaran dengan sehun itu../ FANTASY - BAEKHYUN / CHANYEOL /SEHUN.. So Fantasy!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Rest of your Life

Genre : Fantasy, Boys Love, romace.

Author : CussonsBaekby

Pair : My beloved uke Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Cuap-cuap : Haaaah, project ff gaje lagi, makasih deh buat yang sempetin baca. Oh ya, fict ini terinspirasi dari ceritanya Yuan Shin yang judulnya My fallen angel, ada yang udah pernah baca? Itu ff straight. Tapi Cuma cerita kalo malaikat pacaran ama targetnya kok, yang lain itu hasil pemikiranku..

Happy Reading~~

.

.

Summary : Baekhyun sang Malaikat penjabut nyawa akan membuat targetnya bahagia sebelum ia mati. Apakah rencananya berhasil?

.

.

Seseorang dengan kelopak sipit yang membungkus matanya terlihat menggeliat pelan. Tidak, ia bukannya baru bangun tidur, dia tidak butuh tidur. Ia hanya merasa lelah akan pekerjaannya.

**Bugh**

"Oh sial!" Ia mengumpat . Menoleh pada objek yang membuatnya sedikit kaget. Ia melihatnya, sebuah remasan kertas yang berwarna kuning kusam berada di bawah tempatnya duduk. Ia membungkuk, mangambilnya.

"**OH SEHUN"**

**13 Oktober 2013**

"Oh Tuhan, TUGAS LAGI?!" Ia melempar kertas itu ke sembarang arah, jemari lentiknya mengusap kasar wajahnya.

**Bugh**

Lagi, kertas itu menghantam mulus dahinya..

"Aishh menyebalkan sekali! Apa mesin sialan itu rusak eoh? Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia akan mati!" Berteriak dengan wajah yang didongakkan, mencibir..

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar tasnya lalu hilang dibalik pintu.

"Baek Hyun-ah!" Seseorang memanggilnya, dengan terpaksa Ia menoleh.

"Hey kenapa dengan auramu? Pekat sekali.." Cibir seseorang yang memanggil Baek Hyun tadi.

"Diam kau malaikat centil!" Dengan aura mencekamnya, Baek Hyun kembali berjalan.

"Kau dapat tugas lagi? Ayolah, jangan marah begitu.." Merajuk, Ia menarik ujung kemeja Baek Hyun.

"Kyung Soo-ssi!" Berteriak tepat di depan lelaki itu, "Jangan ganggu aku, Please!" Lalu Baek Hyun kembali berjalan.

"Aish dasar pemarah!" Berlari kecil menyusul Baek Hyun, Kyung Soo menarik lengan Baek Hyun lalu menyeretnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Baek Hyun mendelik.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senaang!" Ia terus berlari kecil dengan tangan yang masih menyeret lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akhirnya diam mengikuti Temannya yang idiot ini.

"LIHAT!"

Kyungsoo memekik, membuat Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kyung Soo.

"Aaaaa, Mereka keren sekaliiii! Jong In, Semangaat!" Entah Kyungsoo punya malu atau tidak bisa-bisanya Ia berteriak layaknya penonton lainnya seperti itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya

'Dia idiot. Itu kan Cuma Basket..' Pikir Baekhyun. Ia baru saja akan melangkah pergi, Tapi...

'**Bughh'**

'Sialan!' Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

… Dengan tidak elitnya sebual bola mencium dahinya, keras..

Kepalanya sedikit pening, terhuyung lalu jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun.. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam seseorang yang dengan se-enak jidatnya melempar bola seperti itu.

"Hey kau! Apa-apa an sih?" Kyungsoo geram, hawa panas menyelubunginya. Seketika Kyungsoo terdiam. Menatap kagum sesorang yang telah melempar Baekhyun dengan bola.

"Sudahlah Soo," Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, lalu menatap sang tersangka.

"Maaf, tadi itu aku tidak sengaja.." Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat berjabat tangan, mungkin.

"Okay, aku juga baik-baik saja." Kemudian Baekhyun melengang pergi, di ikuti Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Kau tahu Baek, Dia itu Pemain Basket yang sangat hebat!" Kyungsoo berceloteh sepanjang koridor teras sekolahnya.

"Siapa?" Ia memijit pelipisnya.

"Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo menautkan kedua telapak tangannya, jemarinya saling bertaut.

"Kau kenal Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun berhenti lalu menatap Kyungsoo intens. Bukankah Sehun targetnya selanjutnya?

"Tidak, Aku hanya tau nama dan orangnya. Belum pernah berkenalan sih.." Ia memasang ekspressi kecewa.

"Pertemukan aku dengannya.." Kyungsoo menoleh, sedikit heran, apakah temannya sang Malaikat penjabut nyawa yang menyeramkan menyukai seseorang? Aneh sekali.

"Ha? Untuk apa? Kau kan tadi sudah bertemu berbicara dengannya.. " Kyungsoo kembali berjalan, Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Kapan?" Baekhyun mengingat kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia yang tidak sengaja melemparmu dengan bola basket, bodoh!"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

" Woaah terima kasih Kyungsoo, Aku jadi tidak usah bersusah payah mencari-cari yang namanya Oh Sehun.." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo gemas.

"Jangan katakana dia targetmu selanjutnya? Oh Tuhaan.." Kyungsoo memasang wajah haru.

"Masih lama, 2 minggu lagi, Soo.." Baekhyun tersenyum. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tidur di Kelas dulu ya~" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya. Sedikit lega karena satu tugasnya sudah selesai, Menemukan Oh Sehun!

"Oh Sehun nikmati hari- hari terakhirmu di Dunia"

Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun hanya duduk santai di dalam kelasnya. Membiarkan gurunya berceloteh ria menjelaskan materi yang di ajarkannya. Baekhyun berfikir Oh Sehun itu cukup tampan,

'Okay, aku akan sedikit bermain..' Baekhyun menggumam tak jelas, dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan spidol ke dahinya.

"Byun Baekhyun saya persilahkan untuk meninggalkan kelas ini." Dengan tangan yang menunjuk pintu, Guru itu mengusir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam lalu melangkah keluar kelasnya.

"Dasar, Memangnya aku senang kalau diajar guru itu? Tidak sama sekali!" Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas dengan membawa tas nya.. Lebih baik ia pulang saja kan? Daripada harus menunggu sampai pelajaran fisika berakhir.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung, Mata sabitnya melihat segerombolan lelaki memakai kaos basket. Sudah pasti ada Oh Sehun kan?

"OH SEHUN-SSI!"

Baekhyun berteriak, "Aku ingin bicara."

Sehun menngerakkan jemarinya, bermaksud mengusir teman-teman sejawatnya.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Byun Baek Hyun." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun membalas ulurannya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun membuka suara.

"eum.. Aku…" Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun. "A- aku.. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. 'Apa dia tak salah bicara? ' Pikir Sehun.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya. Menghela nafas, berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Hey!" Sehun memekik. "Kenapa pergi begitu saja?"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Kau terlalu lama, apa sulitnya bicara Ya atau tidak sih?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada kesalnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau."

Seketika Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Kaget ? Tentu.

'Ternyata gampang, Padahal dia punya banyak fans. Tapi mau menerimaku, hihi..' Baekhyun membatin.

"Okay kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.." Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun, Sehun hanya menggendikkan bahunya lalu berlalu.

_Next Day_

Hari ini Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang bersama, tentu saja Baekhyun mau, ia berusaha membuat targetnya senang di hari-hari terakhirnya. Semoga saja bisa..

"Sehun!" Sehun tersentak.

"Aish kau mengagetkanku, Baekhyun.." Sehun berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Hehe.. Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat tadi.." Baekhyun terlihat mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat karena ingin bertemu denganku, ya?" Sehun berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ap.. apa? Haha, kau bercanda? Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat." Baekhyun berdalih.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar.." Baekhyun menyeret Sehun menuju restaurant..

"Apa kau benar-benar lapar? " Sehun agak kaget melihat Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan dua Hotdog berukuran jumbo. Lihatlah, bahkan tubuh Baekhyun sangat mungil, Sehun tidak menyangka porsi makan Baekhyun sebanyak ini.

"Hmm, tidak juga, porsi makanku memang segini.. hehe.."

Baekhyun terkikik. Sehun menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk membersihkan remahan di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, tidak akan ku tinggalkan, kok." Sehun tersenyum manis sekali. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Kenapa kau tak memakan makananmu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Matanya menatap humburger yang berada di piring Sehun.

"Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang.." Sehun terkikik. "Kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sehun menyodorkan piringnya ke depan Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Terima kasih.." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memakan makanan Sehun tadi.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan, Baek." Sehun tersenyum canggung saat mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ya, terima kasih juga traktirannya.." Sehun mengangguk. "Kau tidak mampir?"

"Terima kasih atas ajakanmu, tapi ini sudah petang. Aku pulang dulu, ya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "Eumm, Sehun.."

Sehun kembali berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Detik itu juga, Baekhyun sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya lalu mencium pipi Sehun.

"Hati-hati di jalan.." tersenyum manis lalu berlari masuk ke rumahnya, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Manis sekali.." Sehun melangkah pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Tebecehh

Kemaren ada yang ga tau tebecehh, tebecehh itu yang suka muncul pas cerita lagi asik-asiknya itu lohh.. tau kan?

Makasih udah baca, saya tunggu review nya~~ hargailah kami sebagai author.. GO GO REVIEW!

Salam sayaang..

CussonsBaekby


	2. Chapter 2 - Idiot!

Tittle : Rest In Your Life

Author : CussonsBaekby

Genre : FANTASY, BL, Romance

a/n : THIS FICS PLOT IS MINE..

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan, Baek."Sehun tersenyum canggung saat mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ya, terima kasih juga traktirannya.."Sehun mengangguk."Kau tidak mampir?"

"Terima kasih atas ajakanmu, tapi ini sudah petang. Aku pulang dulu, ya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "Eumm, Sehun.."

Sehun kembali berbalik menghadap itu juga, Baekhyun sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya lalu mencium pipi Sehun.

"Hati-hati di jalan.." tersenyum manis lalu berlari masuk ke rumahnya, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Manis sekali.."Sehun melangkah pulang ke rumahnya.

~Chap 2~

Hawa ini terasa asing, Baekhyun bisa merasakannya dengan tajam. Bau wangi semerbak menggelitik penciumannya. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju kamarnya. Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, terlihat seberkas cahaya yang silau, membuat Baekhyun menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Disana, tepat di jendela kamar Baekhyun yang besar, terlihat sesosok dengan sayap putih bersinar tertancap sempurna di punggung kokohnya, sedang menatap ke langit.

"Chanyeol!"

Sosok itu menoleh, namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sedang menahan amarah.

"Kau berhubungan dengan manusia lagi!"

Dengan setengah berteriak sosok itu meluncurkan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tak bisa melawan.

"Apa?! Memangnya aku sering melakukannya? Ini baru pertama kali, idiot!"

Baekhyun menyergah dengan suara yang keras pula, balas membentak. Membuat sosok yang diajak bicara menggeram kesal.

"Jangan seperti itu Baekhyun – ah, nanti jika waktunya kau menjalankan tugasmu, kau akan sulit karena kau menyayanginya…"

Sosok itu tak mau kalah, matanya membesar dan segel sayapnya terbuka, menampakkan sayap indah dan besarnya yang putih bersinar, terbang rendah menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melototkan matanya lalu berteriak tepat di depan wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Siapa yang akan menyayanginya, Chanyeol idiot!"

Sosok itu – Chanyeol – mengatupkan sayapnya, sayapnya pun lenyap. Tatapannya juga tak semengerikan tadi.

"Sekarang mungkin tidak, tapi nanti?"

"Ah… Jangan campuri urusanku, Chanyeol!"

"Tapi Baek – "

Baekhyun berbalik lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol menuruni tangga. Baekhyun bosan dengan semua aturan dan omelan yang selalu Chanyeol tujukan padanya. Memangnya apa urusan Chanyeol, selalu mencampuri urusan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mengimbangi langkah Baekhyun dengan terbang menggunakan sayap indahnya, membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Sejak dulu ia sangat menginginkan sayap seperti kepunyaan Chanyeol, putih, bersih dan bersinar. Tidak seperti sayap miliknya, hitam pekat dan – akh, Baekhyun tak ingin membuka aibnya.

"Baekhyun – ah…"

Chanyeol merajuk.

"Diam dan duduk disana!" bentak Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada kursi di sebelahnya. Chanyeol pun mendengarkan perintah Baekhyun lalu duduk manis, tapi membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah sekarang juga.

"Hey! Tutup sayapmu itu, silau tahu!" Baekhyun membentak dengan gesture telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua kelopak matanya, membuat Chanyeol terkikik pelan.

"Ha… kau iri kan dengan sayap milikku?"

Seketika Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"T – tidak… untuk apa iri denganmu,"

Baekhyun tetap melengos, membuat Chanyeol berhasrat untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Sayap milikku itu putih, bersinar… sedangkan punyamu? Hitam peka – "

"Ya ya ya terserah apa yang kau katakan! Dan kau benar, aku memang iri denganmu karena sayapmu yang indah itu… kau puas?!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menyergah ucapan Chanyeol. Antisipasi, bisa saja setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, detik berikutya barang – barang di rumahnya hancur. Baekhyun selalu tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Chanyeol pun tergelak, tawanya meledak, membuat Baekhyun mendengus. "Haha… jangan begitu Baek, mempunyai sayap sepertiku ini sangat sulit,"

Tiba – tiba raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius. Baekhyun yang awalnya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan ucapan Chanyeol pun mendekati Chanyeol, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Apa kesulitannya?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Oh bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya.

"benar kau ingin tahu?" tanya Chanyeol yang semakin membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau mempunyai sayap putih dan bersinar seperti ini – "

Chanyeol memotong ucapannya, menatap mata Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya, "Akan sulit membersihkannya jika terkena noda membandel, Baek…"

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya saat ia rasa berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun. Sesaat Baekhyun terdiam, lalu detik kemudian ia layangkan tangannya memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT!"

"Hahahaha…"

* * *

Hari ini Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar berkali – kali. Lokernya berantakan dan penuh dengan coretan – coretan tak berguna dari antifansnya – mungkin.

Sejak tersebar issue hubungannya dengan Sehun, Baekhyun selalu diteror. Yah – secara, Sehun itu kan sangat populer di sekolahnya. Jadi wajar jika mereka memusuhi Baekhyun. Sungguh menyusahkan!

.

Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan teman – teman tim basketnya di koridor kelas. Mereka sudah terbisaa dengan situasi seperti ini, mendengar pekikan kagum dari fans – fans yang mencari perhatian. Sehun berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, ia sedang memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa pacarnya itu diterror oleh fans – fansnya. Bukan berarti Sehun keg e-eran karena mempunyai banyak fans, tapi memang begitu aslinya. Ia khawatir karena saat ditanya, Baekhyun akan menjawab bahwa ia baik – baik saja dan Sehun tak perlu khawatir. Benar – benar membuat Sehun pusing.

Sehun menoleh ke samping, tepatnya saat ia rasa siswa –siswa yang mengerumuninya hilang entah kemana. Oh, ada objek baru ternyata.

Sehun pun sedikit kagum melihat sosok itu, rambut hitam cepak yang membuatnya tampak dewasa, tubuh tinggi semampai, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang saat didengarnya sosok tercintanya memanggilnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum menawan yang entah mengapa membuat jantung Sehun berdebar lebih keras. Sehun pun berjalan mendekat, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang berlari mendahului Sehun lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah penasaran dan kesal. Baekhyun yang masih kaget pun melepaskan pelukan itu dengan paksa. Kedua matanya melotot setelah dilihatnya sosok dihadapannya kini.

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Baekhyun memekik dengan keras. Masih dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Hey, kau galak sekali… kau saja bisa menjalani hidup seperti manusia bisaa, kenapa aku tidak?"

Park Chanyeol. Manusia – oh ralat, makhluk paling menyebalkan yang Baekhyun anggap selama ia ada. Selalu mencampuri urusan Baekhyun, dan sekarang ia merajuk ingin menjalani hidup sepertinya? Ugh…

"Kau kan bisa memilih sekolah lain! Kenapa harus sekolah yang sama denganku?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis, "Agar kau tak berpacaran terus!"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, "Sudah kubilang jangan campuri urusanku!"

Baekhyun berlallu meninggalkan Chanyeol, ia berniat menemui Sehun yang berada di dekatnya sedari tadi, tapi ia urungkan setelah dilihatnya tak ada lagi Sehun disana. Hanya ada segerombolan siswa yang menatap kagum pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa semua pria tampan seperti mereka harus berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, sih?"

Baekhyun merengut kesal mendengar celotehan dari gerombolan siswa – siswa itu, ingin rasanya ia mencabut pohon berakar besar yang ada di halaman sekolahnya dan melemparkannya pada gadis itu. Aish…

.

_._

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi sembari menggerutu kesal. Mengapa selalu ada Chanyeol dalam kehidupannya? Sungguh menyebalkan si idiot itu.

**Puk **

"aish.."

Sembari mengumpat sebal, Baekhyun mengelus dahi mulusnya yang terbentur sebuah benda yang entah milik siapa. Matanya menyusuri lantai dibawahnya, mencari benda yang membuat emosinya bertambah saja. Memang tidak sakit, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa kesal.

"Oh, jadi pesawat kertas…"

Baekhyun membulatkan bibir mungilnya, "HANYA PESAWAT KERTAS?! SUNGGUH HARI YANG MENYEBALKAN!"

Dengan tidak sabaran Baekhyun menginjak pesawat kertas itu hingga bentuknya berubah menjadi absurd. Oh malangnya nasib pesawat kertas itu.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kaki yang ia hentakkan dengan kasar. Semua gerakannya terhenti segera setelah ia mendongak. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang bersandar menyamping pada dinding koridor, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Sehun – ah…"

Senyum manis terpatri di wajah Baekhyun yang manis jadi semakin manis, menyalahi kenyataan bahwa Sehun kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun Baekhyun sudah mengetahui perasaan Sehun saat ini, tentu saja ia bisa membaca pikiran seorang manusia, kecuali kalau pikiran orang itu sedang berkecamuk atau kosong.

Sehun masih diam, membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Apa Sehun benar – benar cemburu pada Chanyeol? Astaga…

"Sehu – "

"Baekhyunie~ "

Baekhyun menoleh dengan gaya slow motion segera setelah telinganya mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan panggilan imut dengan nada yang imut juga, tapi Baekhyun mual saat mendengarnya, sangat menjijikan.

Ketika melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan aura Sehun sangatlah jelas, ia sedang marah. Sebisa mungkin ia berpikir cara mengalihkan emosi Sehun.

"Hey Park idiot, mau apa kau kesini?"

Nada bicara Baekhyun ketus, tapi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Lalu selepas itu ia menujukan pandangan tajamnya pada Sehun.

"Kau siapa? Pergi sana!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, Chanyeol melakukan apa barusan? Mengusir Sehun?

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Jangan begitu dengan calon saudaramu, Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang cengo.

"Saudara?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Hyak Byun Baek Hyun ! aku ini pacarmu, bukan saudaramu!"

"Hey, yang pacar Baekhyun itu aku, siapa kau baru datang tapi asal mengakui Baekhyun sebagai pacarmu…"

"Beraninya kau!"

Chanyeol berteriak marah, Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol sangat panas karena terbakar emosi, sebisa mungkin ia menghalaunya.

"Yak! Jangan bertengkar! Apa kalian tak kasihan padaku jika nantinya aku diteror fans kalian yang menjijikan itu?!"

Baekhyun mengambil tempat diantara mereka lalu berteriak dengan keras. Chanyeol menyangkal, "Tenang saja Baek, aku hanya anak baru. Fans pria itu yang mengganggumu! Aku kan tidak punya fans,"

"asal kau tahu ya, idiot! Baru beberapa jam kau disini, tapi fansclub mu itu sudah terbentuk! Dasar bodoh!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun emosi juga, benar – benar melelahkan bicara dengan seorang idiot.

"Dan kau Sehun, terserah mau percaya padaku atau tidak, yang aku tahu aku ini pacarmu, bukan orang idiot ini!"

Ucap Baekhyun acuh.

"Aku percaya apa yang kau katakana, Baek…"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu menyeret tangan Sehun agar menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Ia bisa mendengar geraman tertahan Chanyeol, bisa saja Chanyeol meruntuhkan sekolah ini jika ia sedang tersulut emosi. Mengerikan. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengkhawatirkan itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Makasih banget ya buat yang udah review, follow fav.. I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
